Commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/098,326, inventor Elizabeth F. CHURCHILL, filed Apr. 4, 2008, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety discloses what is referred to as “MapChat”. This Internet based information communication technology is operable to provide users with means for sharing location relevant information such as maps, routes, events and place recommendations. Such a map and event planning information communication technology provides a means for participants to place “chat” (Internet text two-way or multiple-way communication) comments on an interactive computer map that participants can edit and collaboratively work with to decide on a suitable meeting location. Embodiments allow synchronous conversation via text, voice, video or sound by providing multiple chat “bubbles” from different users to be available on a displayed map simultaneously thereby allowing meetings to be arranged dynamically. It is to be understood that this is carried out in the context of conventional Internet technology including a host server and client software (e.g. a browser or equivalent) available to each user running on a client computer platform. Such a geolocation interface is an example of interfaces which have the aspect of accommodating social interaction between people. Other examples of such interfaces are Yahoo! Flickr™ for sharing photos and Adobe Acrobat Connect for web conferencing. Most such “social” technologies like Flickr and Facebook are social and interactive, but they differ in the extent to which they allow annotation of the rendered content by one or more agents (human or machine). For example, on Flickr, the interactions are limited to comments below the picture and notes on the picture. The Mapchat system allows comments by people on map locations, annotations that indicate relevance that are generated in response to user generated queries (the arrows/pushpins), and also allows insertion of ad content algorithmically.
One version of MapChat includes a map information communication system for providing an interactive graphic suitable for presentation on a webpage display and receiving a first text string that is a message from a first user who is one of several users, wherein that text string or message is associated with a particular location on the interactive graphic (map). See present FIG. 1 identical to FIG. 1 of that patent application and which illustrates as a block diagram the MapChat map information communication system 100. This is in the context of the Internet where system 100 includes a conventional client web browser or equivalent user software running on a user computer platform and a server or host 104. Generally the client or plurality of clients 102 access the server 104 via the communications network 106, typically the Internet. The server 104 and client 102 are conventionally computing type devices of the type well known, but not restricted of course to personal computers and may include a desktop computer, laptop computer, mobile device such as a mobile telephone, a kiosk, a web enabled telephone, a smart phone, and the like.
Client 102 includes a software module that may operate on various devices such as a mobile device such as a cell telephone, desktop computer, overhead monitor, kiosk or other devices that may display computer imagery. The client 102 typically includes an interface 108 which includes a map and commentary selection webpage or component 110. It is to be understood that this client is actually running within the context of a conventional web browser or browsing user interface and typically no specialized software is operable on the client computer platform. The client 102 includes an interface 108 which includes a map as displayed on the computer screen of the user's computer and a commentary selection webpage or component 110.
Server 104 is programmed to format data, access from local or remote databases or other sources of data for presentation to the user 101 of client 102. Server 104 utilizes various conventional web data interface techniques. Typically server 104 is a computer program operating on a computer server platform. It is to be understood that server 104 is not necessarily a single computer or single server platform, but may be a plurality of same. Server 104 in this case includes instant message (IM) spooler 116 operable to provide instant messages, a local information database 118, a map database 120, an instant message bubble generator 122, a meta-data generator 124, a map information page generator 126, a search results database 128, and a rendering engine 130.
Instant message spooler 116 is operable to provide instant messages from other users. These users are typically selected by user 101 to have access to maps selected by user 101. Instant message spooler 116 is operable to receive instant messages from the other users and transmit them to the instant message bubble generator 122 for viewing. Messages may include text, voice, video or sound, as well as still images.
Local information database 118 stores information on, for example, geo-located activities and organizations such as stores, restaurants, and other places which may have a particular location. “Geolocation” here refers to a location which may be indicated on a map. This information may be locally stored or referenced from other services. Maps database 120 conventionally stores on-line maps that can be used by the user for reference and discussion with other users. The maps are, e.g., typographical, roadmaps, street maps, reference, maps, satellite photos, documents, and the like.
Instant message bubble generator 122 receives instant messages from the instant message spooler 116, associates the messages with a map location, stores a log of the messages, and sends the messages to the meta-data generator 124 for preparation for presentation by rendering engine 130 as a chat bubble on the map at the specified map location.
Map information page generator 126 can encapsulate map information with interaction display elements suitable for display on a map. For another example, a text bubble data structure may encapsulate map related discussion and data such as timestamps, communication identifiers, geo-position, and map identifiers.
The meta-data generator 124 may encapsulate data from the instant message bubble generator 122 and map information page generator 126 into meta-data of map visible structures to show on a displayed computer map. The meta-data generator 124 can then send the meta-data to the rendering engine 130 for presentation to the user 101.
Rendering engine 130 receives meta-data encapsulated and collated from the above sources 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, and 128 by the meta-data generator 124, and presents them on the interface 108 of client 102. Rendering engine 130 creates a graphical representation on the map that is then associated with the meta-data. The rendering engine 130 registers the selected map location selections when the user activates or clicks on the map on his/her display 110 and uses this meta-data to place a bubble which is populated with map discussion contents on the displayed map.
Present FIG. 2, taken from the same MapChat patent publication, illustrates an exemplary map information communication user interface 200 which would be displayed by map and commentary selection webpage 110 of FIG. 1 to the user. This interface or display or screenshot includes a product identity area 202 and interactive map display area 204 and a comment log area 206. Shown here are chat bubble 212 and second chat bubble 214. The comment log area 206, also referred to as a “chat log”, is the comments by the user and any other users in a time sequential order, such as a user comment 208 and a second user comment 210.
FIG. 3, taken from the same patent publication, is an illustration of exemplary map information communication interface 300, in other words a computer display for the user similar to 200 in FIG. 2, again showing a map information communication interface or webpage appearing on a display of a client 102 device or platform. This has a number of elements similar to FIG. 2. Included here are a comments chat log area 302, a search results area 306, an interactive map display area 308, an invite button 310, search area 311, detailed location information area 320, and chat bubble 330.